Many kinds of pharmacological drugs can be stably stored over a long period of time if stored dry at body temperature. Drugs may be stored in different kinds of packages.
Long term implantable devices dispensing drug doses on demand from small, sealed, pierceable capsules are known. These capsules must be easily pierced so that the drug may be transported from the drug storage device through a catheter lumen to a location in the body where the drug may be delivered for therapy.
Various forms of packaging for solid form drugs and other medically related products (e.g. glucose monitoring strips, contacts lenses, etc.) require that sealing be done at high temperature. This process is cumbersome, costly and risks a compromised seal if the process is not performed at a required temperature. A poorly sealed product can in turn compromise the storage life, activity and/or functionality of the drug or other component to be sealed. Furthermore, the use of elevated temperatures during the sealing process can thermally degrade the contents of the package, such as the drug or diagnostic test strip. Thus, there is a need for an improved packaging for drugs and other medically related products which can be sealed without utilizing elevated temperatures.